


untouched

by ElasticElla



Series: drabble cycle 12 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>This is the last time</i>, Yang tells herself before she gets pulled into a closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untouched

_This is the last time_ , Yang tells herself before she gets pulled into a closet. It'd be way too ironic if it weren't for Neo's clever little fingers already unbuttoning and unzipping everything on her body. Neo's mouth is hot and wet, and strikes away any remaining doubt. Neo's mouth is almost entirely to blame for the fact that Yang keeps hooking up with her archenemy backstage. Well, that and her boobs. 

“You're thinking again,” Neo complains, jamming her knee up against the seam of her jeans, and rubbing on the side of painful. 

“Maybe you're just not cutting it,” Yang says, because she never has a sense of self-preservation around Neo. 

“Fuck you,” Neo spits out, pinching her nipple harshly. 

Yang laughs, forgetting she's supposed to be trying to be quiet. “Like I said, try harder.” 

And Neo's teeth sink into her neck, a little too high, but feeling way too good for Yang to complain, and she's so close- can feel an orgasm building fast-

“The fuck?” Yang snaps when Neo suddenly backs off with a satisfied smile, redressing herself all too quickly. 

“I have to go sing with CRME, I'm sure you can crème here without me.”


End file.
